fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over: Exodia
Exodia (えっくぞぢあ Ekkuzodia) is Dante's most rarely used full body Take Over. In order for this form to be used, Dante must reach certain conditions. It has an alternative name, Forbidden King (禁王 Kinou) for that very same reason. Description Once Exodia is activated, Dante's appearance changes drastically. It starts with his hairs getting longer, his skin turning a sickly shade of grey and various tattoos begin to outline his body. They start from his face going down his shoulders, back, arms and chest stopping around his solar plexus. Among other things his body also changes. He grows to little more than two and half meters with a muscle mass of more than three hundred kilograms. Due to the magic being released his top gets destroyed, exposing his muscled chest. Various unknown metals start gathering around his legs like an armor and giant swords procure themselves from his ankles which are his primary weapons. Magic & Abilities *'Conditions': Under normal circumstances, this form is dormant and will not activate no matter what the user does. However, should Dante be on the verge of death, Exodia will automatically activate to protect him. :* The form itself uses no magic at all. The user however, has only a set amount of magic which equals to what he had before he transformed. His magic, as long as he is in Exodia, will not regenerate, neither will his body. Should Dante run out of magic, he will continue to use his life force as a catalyst. :* The user cannot leave this form of his own volition. Once this form is activated, Dante cannot revert back until he has achieved what his heart desires or he is killed. Against Simon, Dante could not revert until he has killed him. The unique situation here is that, at the end of the battle, even though Dante had not managed to actually kill Simon, he believed he had, which led him to revert back to normal. :* The closer he gets to death, the stronger Dante becomes. Both physically and magically. His punches deal more damage and his spells become more deadly. * Devil Style(いじんりゅ (愚行権) Ijinryu(Debiru Sutairu)): Dante's self-styled Sword Magic that uses raw condensed magic to launch devastating attacks. This version uses the swords on Exodia's legs. :*'Devil Style: Bloody Road'(ぶるぢろうど Ijinryu Burudi Roudo): Condensing magic in the swords on his legs, he can fire it in wave that cleaves everything in its path. *'Sound Magic'(おと魔法 Oto Mahō): A magic style that is, for Dante, exclusive only to Exodia. :*'Demon Dragon Storm' (嵐鬼龍 Rankiryū): Dante takes a deep breath and then shouts upward into the air, where a cloud begins to form. The sound echoes within the cloud, becoming louder and more intense. A loud screech is heard, before a giant beast made of lightning falls down on the enemy at the speed of sound, destroying a large portion of the area as well. :*'Illusion Sound': A style of sound magic that is used to create illusions by releasing sounds of varying frequencies. The effects also vary. :*'Ragnarok'(らぐなろっく Ragunarokku): A very powerful double layered sound illusion spell that Dante can only use once in a battle. It begins by Dante releasing, from his mouth, a low frequency sound that cannot be heard from just about anyone, and so far no one has. It creates the illusion of the enemy being suspended in mid-air, in front of a giant tower. The tower has various words of an unknown language written on it. The top of the tower consists of several demonic looking heads. Immediately after the illusion begins, the heads attack the enemy, trying to rip them to shreds. If the enemy is defeated by the heads, he/she will die instantly in the real world. After a while, the heads return to their former position, should the enemy have survived. In the meantime, without the opponent realizing, the frequency of the sound Dante releases increases, hurting the enemy by causing various vibrations withing their body. Eventually, the sound becomes so loud, it paralyzes them completely, then causes them to bleed from all parts of their body, slowly killing them. The illusion itself leaves Dante without the ability to speak afterwards for a period of time. It take considerable magic power to use. Exodia.jpg|Exodia's Full Appearance BloodyRoad.jpg|Devil Style Bloody Road Ragnarok.jpg|Ragnarok Storm.jpg|Demon Dragon Storm Trivia * Exodia's appearance and some abilities come from Air Gear. * The images are edited in Adobe Photoshop CS5.1 for the purpose of this character. I apologize in advance for my poor photoshop skills. * The form of Exodia is taken from Nike Takeuchi of the manga Air Gear by Oh!Great * Exodia's battle theme is Thousand Foot Krutch - Let The Sparks Fly